All I Can Do is Smile
by ravenclaww
Summary: Tails is jealous of Sonic and Amy's relationship, but he's the happy one. right? All he can do is smile.


**Drabble for I guess what's my offline Beta, Serenity! She's great and has given me lots of tips for my stories. So, this is for her. I loved the idea and enjoy Sonic very much so. **

**My first Sonic the Hedgehog fic, Review Please!**

I smile. That's all I can do. After all, I'm the happy one, right? If Sonic is happy, then I'm happy. He loves her. Amy. They're almost inseperable these days. Just like we used to. But, all I can do is smile, of course.

We all went out today, Sonic, Amy and I that is. It was so funny, we went to get ice cream and Sonic didn't talk to me the entire time. He was chatting with Amy about our adventures, like we always used to do. It was so funny, I felt like he was leaving me out! But Sonic would never do that, would he?

Today was Amy's birthday. I'm at home right now. Sonic forgot to invite me, I guess. But it's all right. All I can do is smile, anyways. Amy's 19 today. And Sonic's 21. Does that make him a player? No, Sonic would never be a player. I'm 15, and if I dated Amy, that would make _me_ a player. But I would never do that. I would never hurt Sonic.

It's getting really lonely in here. Sonic shows up less and less, always with Amy. Is it bad of me to be jealous of her? She takes up all of Sonic's day, his night, and his thoughts. I would always tell Sonic about my problems, I couldn't tell him he was my problem! I would never want Sonic to know about how jealous I was! All I can do is smile.

I used to talk to Sonic. Now I talk to the flower in my workshop. It's not so bad, I have lots of free time now, I can do whatever I want. Too bad all I want to do is hang out with Sonic. But I'm happy for him. If Sonic is happy, then I'm happy. So why am I crying?

I shouldn't cry. I can' cry. As I said, I'm the happy one. All I can do is smile. I heard the door slam a few minutes ago. No giggles or Amy's voice. Is Sonic alone? Probably not. I shouldn't disturb him.

My workshop door slams open. My picture falls off the wall, the one with Sonic and I laughing together. And Sonic's standing in the doorway.

He's drunk, I can smell the alcohol on him. It's mixed with sadness. "Sonic!" He can't hear me. I watch him stumble and fall. Running over, I see his eyes are glazed. "What happened?" He curled up into the fetal position. "Amy….gone…" Amy's gone?

"Amy is….gone? Was she kidnapped? We have to save her!" I got up but he grabbed my leg. "Miles….she wasn't kidnapped…." This was bad. He only called me Miles when things were serious. I slowly put two and two together and realized the harsh truth. Sonic had been dumped. I felt strangely happy. No, no I couldn't feel that! Sonic looked like he was dying, this was no time to be happy for myself. I picked him up and carried him out of my workshop. I'm lucky he's so light. I tucked him into his bed. I have no idea if he has a house of his own, only that he was always here.

I didn't want to leave him. If I did, there's a good chance that he would kill himself. So, I curled up next to him. He was warm. Just like before….

When I woke, Sonic was gone. Was he dead? I sat up hurriedly. No, not dead. Probably wants to be, though. He's throwing up in the bathroom, compliments of the hangover. That's what you get for drinking. He even knows he can't hold his liquor, so she must have let him down hard to get him all drunk like that.

I went to check on him, bringing a glass of water with me. "F-Feeling better, Sonic?" I smiled. He looked down at me. "I guess Tails. Know if the Eggman is up to anything? I really need to beat something up." I laughed and he gave a little smile.

I loved when he smiled. It meant he was truly happy, not like my fake ones that I always made around Amy. "I don't think so, but we can always go to Hess to get Chocolate Twists." Hess was the gas station a few blocks away from our house. They had the best ice cream, even better than the kind in the actual Ice Cream Shops.

Sonic always got Chocolate Twist and would freak out if they were all gone. I had tasted it before and could honestly say that his actions were understandable. He grabbed his coat and I grabbed mine and we were off, walking in the brisk winter air.

I am happy. Amy's gone. Well, I can tell that Sonic's sad and that makes me sad too. But he's himself now, when he was with Amy, he changed. His very presence around her felt….different. But she was gone.

"Tell me again, why did we get ice cream?" Sonic had finished his Twist and had finally realized how cold it was. I had decided to savor my Vanilla cone and he was glowering at me in that brotherly sort of way.

I laughed again. "It's always been cold Sonic! You were just too caught up with your Chocolate Twist to care!" He rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure." I finished off my ice cream and we started home, at a slower pace because our ice cream needs had been fulfilled.

I was very happy. I didn't even know what I was saying to him until he grabbed me by the shoulders and we locked eyes. "Miles Prower, did you think I was ignoring you?" I froze. What did I say? "N-No Sonic, you would never do that! Besides, it's not like I was lonely or anything. I had my workshop!" I giggled a little but his gaze turned even more intense.

"Miles, don't giggle about this! This is serious! Why didn't you say anything?" He was serious. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want Sonic to be sad. I started to cry. "I-I didn't want you to worry Sonic! You were so happy, I wouldn't want to ruin that. I'm the happy one, aren't I? I'm not supposed to have problems." Sonic held me gentler.

"You aren't the happy one Tails. Nobody's happy all the time. And no one expects you to be either. You're my little brother, my partner in crime. That's what you'll always be."

I couldn't help it. I tackled him in a hug. "Thanks Sonic-c," I sniffled. "Thanks for everything." He picked me up. "Let's go home. I'm hungry for ramen now."

I smiled. "Me too."

**So sad at the beginning! It kind of ended up like a story, but I don't mind. Honestly, I don't love Amy but I can stand her. I'm one of those crazy Shadow fangirls*Squeals.**

**I'm very satisfied with this. REVIEW!**


End file.
